Fable
by Seven Alice
Summary: Historia dedicada a Criztal98. Monster Falls AU. El cazador Bill solía ser solitario y odiar a los monstruos, hasta conocer a un chico ciervo llamado Dipper. Billdip y reverse Billdip.


A/N: Esta historia esta dedicada a la autora Criztal98 por su fanfic "lo que no fue escrito" originalmente era un oneshot, pero la historia se alargó. Espero sea de su agrado.

El bosque de monster Falls.

Cuentan las leyendas que las criaturas mágicas que poblaban la tierra fueron desterradas al bosque de Monster Falls por los cazadores. Aunque en ese bosque habitaran todo tipo de monstruos habían ciertas personas lo suficientemente valientes o lo suficientemente tontas para adentrarse en el bosque en busca de materiales con propiedades mágicas, como piel de multi oso o escamas de sirena, lamentablemente las personas que entraban en el bosque nunca sobrevivían ya que los únicos capacitados para entrar y enfrentarse a las criaturas que vivían allí eran los cazadores. Con el paso del tiempo, los cazadores fueron pereciendo hasta que solo quedó uno.

El cazador Alion.

Este cazador vivía en las afueras del bosque con su esposa, un día al adentrarse en Monster Falls él encontró a dos bebés, uno con cabello dorado y el otro con cabello negro azulado. Ellos parecían humanos así que el cazador decidió cuidarlos junto a su esposa hasta que los padres de los pequeños aparecieran.  
Ellos cuidaron a los niños como si fueran sus propios hijos durante un largo tiempo, como sus padres nunca aparecieron la pareja decidió adoptarlos. Al de cabello dorado lo llamaron Bill, y a su hermano de cabello negro lo nombraron William, ambos llevando el apellido Alion.

El tiempo pasó, y la nueva familia era muy feliz, pero un día al cazador se le fue asignada una cacería muy peligrosa por parte de los Gleeful, la familia mas rica y poderosa de todo el reino. Luego de despedirse de su esposa e hijos adoptivos él se adentro e Monster Falls y jamás vovió. Un tiempo después, la viuda del cazador entró en un estado de depresión y falleció, dejando solos a los gemelos Bill y Will. Ellos, aún siendo muy jóvenes tuvieron que aprender a valerse por sí mismos de la manera que su padre les había enseñado: cazando.  
Luego de varios años, Bill el mayor de los gemelos decidió convertirse e cazador como su padre, aunque Will pensaba que era peligroso sabía que no podía hacer que su hermano cambiara de opinión aunque lo intentara.

Aunque ser un cazador no siempre es fácil. Cada vez más personas hacían pedidos de buscar materiales mágicos en el bosque, pero aunque fuera peligroso y Bill arriesgaba su vida entrando en el bosque de Monster Falls, tenía que hacerlo.

Porque ese es su deber como cazador.

Aquí es donde comienza esta fábula acerca de los hermanos Alion y las criaturas de Monster Falls.

Esa mañana, Bill estaba afilando sus flechas. Hace poco había termimado de poner trampas por todo el bosque, solo quedaba esperar a que los monstruos cayeran en ellas. Él estaba vestido con sus pantalones y chaqueta de cuero negro, junto con un parche negro en el ojo derecho, resultado de una de sus cacerías. Su único ojo era dorado, al igual que su cabello.

De pronto, Bill oyó a alguien gritar.

-BILL!

Era la voz de Will. Bill entró al bosque y siguió la voz para encontrar a su hermano. Conociéndolo de seguro un ejército de hadas le estaban haciendo cosquillas o algo por el estilo. Él se detuvo en un claro del bosque.

-Will?!  
Llamó él.

-A-aquí arriba, Bill…

Bill levantó la mirada para ver a su hermano en una red colgando de un árbol. Esto no era nuevo, Will siempre quedaba atrapado en alguna de las trampas que Bill ponía para los monstruos.

-Tu torpeza me tiene sin cuidado, William.  
Dijo en tono dramático mientras lanzaba un hacha para cortar la red y liberar a Will. Él cayó y Bill lo atrapó.

-Gracias.  
Dijo el menor tímidamente. Era bastante parecido a Bill pero con cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, utilizaba ropa azul claro con un lazo azul oscuro en el pecho. Bill lo miró con el ceño fruncido y lo soltó para que se pusiera de pie.

-Estoy harto de que desarmes mis trampas, esta es la cuarta vez esta semana!

Reprimió el rubio. El torpe de William siempre caía en las trampas para los monstruos, pero lo que molestaba a Bill era que había que desarmar las trampas para liberarlo.

-P-perdón… No volverá a pasar.  
Se disculpó Will. Bill rodó su ojo; él siempre decía eso.

-Como sea… Vamos, hay que ir al pueblo.  
Dijo Bill. Cada cierto tiempo tenía que ir al pueblo a vender su "mercancía" o sea pieles, partes de criaturas, plantas, y todo lo demás que encontraban en el bosque de Monster Falls.

-Espera un segundo…!  
Will comenzó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que finalmente encontró su canasta, se le había caído cuando quedó colgando en la red.  
-Que suerte, creí que la había perdido.  
Murmuró.

-Deberías dejar de llevar esa canasta todo el tiempo, Will. Pareces caperucito azul o algo por el estilo.  
Se burló el mayor. Will puso un adorable puchero, lo que significaba que estaba enojado.

-No es cierto! Solo me gusta llevar las cosas organizadas, eso es todo.  
Se defendió él. Bill no le prestó atención y estuvo cantando "caperucito azul~" durante todo el camino hacía el pueblo.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo se dieron cuenta de que había una multitud de personas reunidas en la plaza. Todos estaban viendo el show de magia de los gemelos Gleeful.

Los "Gemelos Psíquicos"

Bill y Will sabían que Dipper y Mabel Gleeful eran una farsa, solo usaban trucos baratos para impresionar a los tontos del pueblo. Muy pocos sabían que debajo de esa fachada adorable que tenían los gemelos en realidad eran despiadados, agrios y malvados.

-Para nuestro siguiente truco necesitaremos un voluntario del público!  
Anunció Mabel G. Inmediatamente todos los que estaban en el público levantaron la mano. Ella estuvo a punto de elegir a una persona al azar pero su gemelo le dijo algo en el oído.

-Oigan todos! El cazador y su hermano están aquí!  
Anunció ella apuntando a los hermanos Alion, todo el público se volteó a verlos. Bill suspiró molesto, en serio odiaba a los gemelos Gleeful.

-Oye pequeño azul, no quieres participar en nuestro siguiente truco?  
Preguntó Dipper G. Refiriéndose a Will.  
-Y-yo?  
Respondió Will tímidamente, todo el público comenzó a animarlo para que participara, así que no tuvo mas opción que aceptar. Mabel y Dipper G. Le indicaron que entrara en una gran caja para trucos de magia, él trago fuerte y obedeció, pero antes de entrar, Dipper susurro algo en su oído.

-No lo arruines.  
Dijo. Will tembló de miedo por un segundo, pero luego entro en la caja. Una vez dentro no se podía oír mucho del exterior, solo los gritos de la multitud emocionada.

-Y ahora introduciremos 10 cuchillos afilados en la caja y el chico saldrá ileso!  
Explicó Mabel. Desde adentro Will pudo reconocer la palabra "cuchillos" porque dirían eso? Que planeaban hacer con él? Tal vez este no era un mal momento para rezar por su vida.  
Ellos comenzaron a meter los cuchillos, cuando entró el primero Will pudo esquivarlo, luego metieron mas y mas hasta que estuvieron los 10.

Afortunadamente Will logró esquivarlos gracias a su entrenamiento para evadir a las criaturas del bosque. Luego de un momento sacaron los cuchillo y dejaron salir al pobre y asustado William, el público aplaudió emocionado.

Al verlo salir Bill fue hacia él.  
-Estas bien?  
Preguntó. Will asintió; había logrado evadir todo los cuchillos a excepción de uno el cual le había causado un pequeño rasguño en el brazo.

-Malditos Gleeful…  
Gruñó el mayor. odiaba que esos gemelos se metieran con su hermano. Ya lo habían hecho antes, aparentemente sentían un gusto malvado por atormentar a Will.

-Será mejor que vuelvas a casa. No quiero que los Gleeful se acerquen a ti.  
Will estuvo a punto de objetar, pero sabía que Bill solo trataba de protegerlo, así que asintió y le dio la canasta con la mercancía a Bill.

-Ah Y Will… No entres al bosque de Monster Falls tu solo.  
Dijo. Él sabía que a William le gustaba "pasear" por el bosque él solo, y como siempre terminaba atrapado en alguna trampa. Will asintió nuevamente y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su hogar. 


End file.
